Broken promises
by BAshipper
Summary: Past Angel comes to see how Buffy of season six is living her life... is it what he is expecting?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing  
  
Summary: Angel comes back from the past and finds out what has happened. Will he except it?  
  
For Past Angel this fanfic begins in the middle of Surprise.  
  
For the rest of the characters it is the middle of sixth for Buffy and middle of season three for Angel.  
  
*******  
  
He woke up with his head and body really sore like he had dropped from somewhere high up and landed on a hard ground, which is just what happened. The last thing he remembered was being at the dock giving Buffy the claduagh ring he had been wanting to give her the first time he saw her. That's exactly where he was too, on the docs.  
  
'Were we attacked? Oh no! Is Buffy okay?'  
  
It looked like an hour or two before sunrise and the only option to make sure Buffy was okay was to visit her house.  
  
He picked up the speed as all he could think about what could have happened to his poor Buffy in this fight that he hadn't recalled very well.  
  
He was just about to leave for months to separate the Jugde's body part and keep it gaurded. The way she looked up into his eyes knowing that it was necessary for him to leave but was pleading against it, was just a perfect moment in his world revolving around Buffy. If something was to happen to her he would live regreting it for the rest of his life... or you know his not-life.  
  
Finally he arrived at the Summer's home. He didn't even knock he slammed the door open and walked right in.  
  
He didn't even perceive the noticable changes that were varied from the last time he was there.  
  
He heard the closing of the door in the kitchen so he ran to see if it was Buffy, he hoped. He walked into find Buffy walking in all dirtied up from what looked like patrol. He didn't say anything at first he was just basking in the joy that Buffy was okay.  
  
Buffy sensed something was... not wrong but different.  
  
Angel got out of trance and wispered her name, "Buffy."  
  
"Angel?" She turned her head around to see her first lover.  
  
They both got a good look at eachother. It felt like forever when he had last saw Buffy when really it was just a couple of months. That was a while apart for soulmates though.  
  
When Angel got a good look at her she looked um... different??? 'She looked unhealthy, way more skinny than usually. Her hair had grown at least six inches. Six inches in three hours, I don't think so!'  
  
Buffy looked at him curiously noticing slight changes in his looks. 'He got skinner.. maybe he is laying of the blood. I mean look... his neck is still smaller then the width of his head... it hasn't been that small since he lived here.'  
  
"Buffy what happened, I am so confused?"  
  
"I could say the same thing to you. I mean it is unlike you to come all the way to Sunnydale without a phone call, unless there is an APOCOLYPSE!" Buffy's voice raised by the second. "Whats the deal, demons, witches, gods. I hope its not a god.. they are so cliché. See now if you were to say the world overrun by Lepracons.. you may get a slight reaction from me."  
  
"What are you talking about Buffy I live here in Sunnydale, did you hit your head at the docks or something?" Angel said worried about his love.  
  
"Angel, no you live in LA with... oh no! Is Cordealia okay, is she hurt?"  
  
"Cordealia? Sure whatever," Angel said dismissing the question so that he could find out what was really going on with this craziness.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy said reaching for the phone.  
  
"Buffy all I wanna know is what happened last night and why are you acting so strange."  
  
"Oh no this can't be good. You're like, all amnesia gotta call LA."  
  
"Buffy..." Angel said getting interrupted by Buffy who had put her finger up to stop him from talking.  
  
*******  
  
Hyperton Hotel, LA  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"I'll get it," Cordealia announced.  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"We help the Hopeless!"  
  
"Hi its Buffy.."  
  
"Chill, Angel's right here, I'll get him." Cordealia said annoyed that Angel's ex- still hadn't stopped calling. 'Hello! He is so over you wench... I am so much more gorgeous! Short hair!! Such a turn on for him! He told me himself when I cut it. Well you know his expression when I first got it was um.... Oh wait he was all baddy with the Darla thing. When he came back to normal vampire with a soul Angel he looked at it for a second!'  
  
"No Cordealia, he's here..."  
  
"Buffy..." Angel received the phone ready to receive news about an upcoming apocalpse.  
  
"Wait a second, Angel? But you're, you're not there, you're here!"  
  
"Hold up, Buffy?" It was about three months since he last heard from her and her voice was sweet music to his ears. "Apocolpse?"  
  
"You're here!"  
  
"What? Buffy are you okay?"  
  
"You need to come down here pronto unless your evil or something."  
  
"Nope, evil-free."  
  
"Come down as soon as possible then okay!" Buffy hung up the phone without a response.  
  
"It looks like I am going back to Sunnyhell."  
  
"You're what? Not without me!"  
  
"Cordy, I'll call you if it gets bad, just be careful with everything."  
  
He grabbed the car keys and right before he left he turned around to Cordelia and gave her his infamous smile letting her know there was nothing to worry about between him and Buffy.  
  
(A/N: this is killing me just writing that!)  
  
******  
  
"Okay so who the hell are you?" Buffy said while hanging uo the phone.  
  
"Buffy its me! Don't you remember, ANYTHING?"  
  
"Angel, of course I remember us or Angel and I, but I am not sure who you are. Angel's in LA and you aren't.. ugh this is so confusing!"  
  
"Rememer the ring, the claugdag ring I just gave you, or well, I think I just gave you."  
  
Buffy smiles remembering that night, the best night of her life. "You remember that day?" Buffy asked with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, is there someone downstairs?" Their intimate moment was interrupted by Buffy's little sister, Dawn.  
  
"Um, Yeah!"  
  
Dawn was coming down the stair and walked into the room when she spotted Angel.  
  
"Oh my God! Angel?" she embraced him in a hug. "I haven't seen you in like forever! Ahh!"  
  
"Um, hi. Who are you?" Angel questioned confused.  
  
"Angel its my sister! Dawn its Angel!... I mean an intruder! Get the hell away from us.. sit down.." Buffy screamed pointing to the bench. "and shut up!"  
  
******  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! It would do much to my self-esteem! 


	2. don't have a title

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing  
  
Summary: Angel comes back from the past and finds out what has happened. Will he except it?  
  
For Past Angel, this fanfic begins in the middle of Surprise.  
  
For the rest of the characters it is the middle of sixth for Buffy and middle of season three for Angel.  
  
B/A all the way! (wow that rhymes... sry I sound really stupid... I am just really hyper!!!)  
  
A/N: Okay listen I know vampires don't breathe and gasp and stuff because they have no breathe but I couldn't come up with anything like those words that don't involve breathe.  
  
Oh and lets just say for this fanfic that Buffy new about the Angel Darla Conner thing  
  
OH MY GOSH!!! My reviewers are awesome!! I have never gotten so many reviews before on a story let alone one chapter!! Thanks so much!  
  
****** 'He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Buffy... I mean she was so, so.. angry. He had never seen her so angry before but something wasn't right here. A spell! That's what it is. It must be. I mean remember the Halloween fiasco! Oh my God! It must be Spike! God dammit Spike you always mess things up!'  
  
Almost simultaneously, Spike trots in through the back door. Angel, who was sitting at the stool in the kitchen, at first wondering how he might be entering the protected house, but his instinctive and second reaction, was punching Spike in the face.  
  
Spike who hadn't cared, or noticed, Angel was in the kitchen was surprised to have a fist in his paled face. He fell dizzy and landed on a random table with a flowerpot.  
  
"Bloody hell ya sod, what the hell did you do that for?" Spike screamed in anguish. He then looks up to look at the culprit and discovers that it is his sire.  
  
Buffy and Dawn run in after hearing the racket coming from the kitchen and find to vampires goin' at it. Buffy took a while to stop the fighting because there were two hot guys fighting for her... kinda.  
  
While Spike was sexy bad boy type, he didn't get the sex appeal that turned her on like Angel had. He was her knight fighting for her, not fighting to get her. That was a big difference that made a big difference.  
  
But of course that wasn't her Angel. Her Angel was... was... there was no 'her' Angel anymore. He wasn't the same guy or vampire whatever that she dedicated her soul to in Sunnydale those years ago. As much as she regretted letting him go that day because that was a really, really bad decision by him, he was gone. She made some rough decisions with guys like Riley (A/N: a poor excuse for a guy, I mean he was more girl then guy!) and now there is Spike as must as it disgusted her, its what she deserved for a guy. What girl in their right mind would turn Angel away? Her Angel was never coming home.  
  
Her Angel could cuddle her like no one and could say her name as the purest of all things..  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's trance was broken with the butchering of her name.  
  
"What the hell do you want Spike?" Buffy questioned angrily.  
  
"Well," Spike gasped, "I was," Spike tried to say through punches, "wondering if you could, you know, help a vamp out!"  
  
After five minutes of waiting and thinking, Buffy says, "Alright enough of the fun Angel or whoever you are... Spike get your ass up!"  
  
"Buffy what the hell do you think your doin? He's all evil!" Angel yelled in protest.  
  
"No I'm not, I got an mp3 player or something in my head, cant touch a living soul!" Spike explained brushing off his duster.  
  
"What is an mp3 player?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Listen I know your old and stubborn but mp3 player? You are so out of the loop. They came out 2 years ago!" Buffy said shocked.  
  
"1996?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy was taken aback by Angel's horrid math skills. He was 260 something years old, you would figure he could pick up some subtraction on the way.  
  
She grabbed his arm and brought him into the other room.  
  
"For some reason I don't believe you're a big bad trying to take the form of my ex. So whats the deal?"  
  
They sat down on the family room couch and began to chat.  
  
"I'm your Angel, well at least I think I am. I'm yours if you're the girl who I love because you are acting so strange."  
  
Buffy, hurt by his answer, looked through the tears forming in her eyes and replied, "I don't like how I am now if that helps."  
  
Angel looked at her concerned, "Why? What are you doing that you don't like about yourself?"  
  
Angel took the silent pause after his question to wipe the dropping tear from her cheek.  
  
"If you are who you say you are, Angel, then you know the troubles that we experienced in our relationship. I want what we used to have before the whole seventeenth birthday happened."  
  
Angel immediately thought back to the most recent event he remembered, the docks on her seventeenth birthday. 'Oh my gosh, she didn't like what I gave her, my wedding bands. I ruined her night, and our relationship.'  
  
"I am so sorry..." Angel's words and thoughts drifted away.  
  
"About what turning all evil that was my fault!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were Angelus, remember?"  
  
"Oh no what happened?" Angel worried about what her response might be. Could it be he couldn't hold onto his demon self and revealed the monster within?  
  
::Ring::  
  
"Let me get that, we'll talk.... Soon," Buffy trailed off walking to the kitchen getting the phone.  
  
By then Dawn left for school and Spike probably wondered off somewhere.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"BEEEEEEP... Two Angels.....can't... together... in....realities... danger... end of the world."  
  
::END::  
  
Buffy grasped the words said by the anonymous source unsure of what to think about it. Thinking more she realized what the man was saying, both Angels couldn't survive on Earth for long periods of time it would send the earth into continuous repeated motions causing the end to be near eventually eroding world.  
  
Taking a deep breath she prepared to go back into the family room where Angel was sitting and was surprised to find Spike closing in on her.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere exotic this time... your front lawn sounds kinky, luv!" Spike said curving his lips in that sexy way. He pushed her up to the kitchen sink and grabbed her wrists.  
  
Hearing the banging of pots from the kitchen Angel walked (really fast) into the room.  
  
Spike had pulled Buffy into a kiss that Buffy wasn't avoiding. Angel saw this and was hurt, surprised, and angry.  
  
Coming off of the kiss Buffy flung her head towards Angel, embarrassed.  
  
Angel ran... It's all he could think of doing...  
  
What kind of world did he wake up too?  
  
*****  
  
I know it was a slow chapter and confusing. I am so sorry but I needed to explain a few things. I promise it will get better next chapter with less of a wait! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! Even if you just write 'HI' I just wanna know if people are reading! 


	3. discoveries and arrivals

Kat461: Thanks for the advice... I've only been writing fan fiction for a couple of months and don't always know what is too much.  
  
Urangel: oh I promise oodles and oodles of B/A lovin' to come... but first comes anguish ( sry  
  
Tariq, Katie, Meghan, Anx, Lilchick08: I'm glad you like it continue to read it please!  
  
Buffy Fan: I know I'm sorry about not explain... it was a poor excuse for a chapter and I apologize...  
  
b/a always: I'm sry... the story does have hints of b/s... which I hate... but it needs anguish... I hope you like what's to come though!  
  
Broken, Biscuit: Angel is coming!!! And thank you fellow Cordy Bashers... I am glad there are some out there; they are somewhat sparse and hard to come by with all the C/A's (Dare I say it) out there. I glad you like the story though and hope you continue to read it.  
  
I am so sorry for the extremely long wait... but I was just so busy and I hope to start keeping up with all my stories now that I have more free time for my fanfic. I apologize for my last chapter... nothing good happened ::I drop my head in shame:: I hope I can somehow make up for it in this chapter! Please review... I'll have more motivation this time I promise!!!  
  
Okay so on to the story...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Scene 1  
  
Angel (Past Angel) ran, he ran so that he could possibly forget what just happened. Buffy kissing Spike. He cringed even thinking about it... it was blasphemy to his heart.  
  
He ran to his only home without a part of regret, at least from what he remembered.  
  
Angel entered to what seemed like the only thing familiar to him since he woke up from the docks that morning. His apartment hadn't changed but was changed... just like everything else in this world.  
  
Although it was exactly the same as he remembered, there was a noticeable change, on everything lied a layer of dust untouched for several years. He found it strange, but then again everything was strange, so how did he expect anything different.  
  
He walked through room and noticed on his bed, there was a smell, unique and distinctive. His second thought trailed to the look of the bed and detected the lack of dust. Sitting down on the bed, he felt a warm sense of comfort but at the same time sorrow and despair.  
  
The truth came to him suddenly as he jolted his head up. The distinctive smell, and familiar scent all led to one thing, one person, Buffy. Buffy had been there, on his bed, just recently. Lying down on the bed he could still taste the salt that escaped with her tears onto the pillow. The tears that belonged to the Buffy who lay on his bed were not belonging to the Buffy that he met just hours ago but the Buffy that he knew, cared for, and loved.  
  
Just as Angel had finished his thought and began coming up with a plan to find his Buffy, the door to his apartment slammed open.  
  
"There you are where the hell have you been!" screamed a very frustrated woman and unfamiliar people behind.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Buffy, startled from the entrance of Angel, could speak no words. 'Did he just see me kiss Spike? Oh this won't go over big. And how embarrassing this is, to be seen with him, a monster with no remorse with no capability of love, no this won't go over big at all...'  
  
Angel ran out the door, almost sunrise and he was running outside.  
  
"Dammit! See what you did!" referring to Spike. Buffy screamed trying to blame anyone but herself for her frequent mistakes.  
  
Spikes confused face to her reaction only made matters worse, so she did the only thing that a girl can do in her dilemma, she punched Spike in the face.  
  
"What in the bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he hunched over in pain grabbing his nose. "This is the kind of treatment I get at the Summer's home! Bloody beatin' twice, I am never coming back!"  
  
"Is that a promise?" Buffy quipped as she ran out the door trying to think of the place Angel might have gone to.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Angel (now angel) pulls into the Summer driveway and pauses a moment before entering Buffy's house. He hadn't seen her in ages, and although he had gotten over her with Cordelia... the first love is never unloved.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and made it up to her front door. When he reached the door he noticed the slightest opening... the door hadn't been shut and he expected the worst.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked as he ventured in through her living room and eventually to her kitchen. He noticed a struggle from the broken table and flower plant...  
  
'Oh crap, I'm too late!' He thought in defeat. 'She needed me here.'  
  
A loud crash was heard from the basement and Angel rushed down to see if it was Buffy or an enemy.  
  
Almost tripping down the stairs because his body was moving faster than his legs he discovered something unexpected, very unexpected. Impossible actually.  
  
"It's you..." Angel said trying to show courage but letting out fear between the words.  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
Okay its short I know but the shorter it is the more frequent updates... I hoped you liked it... review please 


	4. A Song Amidst Realities

Thanks to Lanfear1, Tariq, urangel, lilchick08, and CF your reviews really do help!!!  
  
Kat461- I'm definitely not that cruel, plus it would hurt me too much to write that pairing that I would not be able to go on... trust me it would be disastrous.  
  
Biscuit- You'll find out in this chapter who the guy in the basement is. I appreciate the dance. And don't get me started on the ending of Angel... ::me hyperventilating:: ... see what you did!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Scene 1 (Past Angel)  
  
"Angel Sweetie, I have been looking all over for you, Buffy's place, the mansion, and the cemetery, but then I realized it was sunlight out and came here."  
  
"Cordealia? What are you doing here?" Angel answered frustrated, 'When this girl get it, I will NEVER love her, let alone like her'. He then looked up and saw people he had never seen before.  
  
"Angel, we have a matter at hand most necessary to handle as soon as possible. There's a prophecy..." the man with the British accent and glasses spoke.  
  
"I really don't like prophecies, the last time there was one of these someone died."  
  
"Angel, I know this may sound sketchy coming from me, but this time, the resource is reliable. The prophecy is not planted."  
  
"I don't know who you are and I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I was talking about Buffy..."  
  
"Oh, here we go again, all about your precious Buffy," Cordealia moaned plopping herself down on the bed.  
  
"My soul belongs to her, perfect happiness with her is what brought Angelus back, and even just seeing her brings me joy, I must leave this Sunny Hell so that she may go on and live without me" Cordealia imitated in a high pitch voice placing the back of here hand to her forehead the whole time.  
  
"Oh that's mature!" Gunn retorted annoyed that they were on a hell mouth and not killing anything.  
  
"Will you people please..." Wesley tried to calm the group down.  
  
Angel tried to listen in but his hearing was fading out, then he realized that he, himself, had been fading out. He still saw the people who were just in his room and they still saw him but to him they looked transparent.  
  
Amidst all of his confusion he became silent and heard a song...  
  
spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here  
  
'What Is that? Who is singing?' Angel thought to himself.  
  
Scene 2  
  
She had to find him, he wasn't the same take-charge Angel she knows or knew, he was very vulnerable. There was something wrong about him, since the last time she saw him.  
  
The last time she saw him, it was few days after she came back from the dead, that day everything seemed so perfect. When they first saw each other in that little diner on the highway, he expressed vulnerability. The kind of vulnerability that had rock behind it, backing it up because he was aware of who he was, he was aware of the essence of evil he had living inside him.  
  
The Angel that she just saw run out on her kissing Spike had no rock and no idea or conception of whom he could be or whom he was. He was almost like a child. He seemed so innocent.  
  
The only thing to Buffy's theory that didn't seem right was that ever since he had lost his soul and got it back he wasn't innocent anymore, he had experienced so much evil that it had not only corrupted his friends, it corrupted his body and consumed his hope. He never felt like a man again, but as a monster in a cage.  
  
Then, Buffy remembered the last time she had looked with that feeling of innocence about Angel, pre-sleepage. Realization crossed Buffy's face as she became conscious of who that Angel was. There was a possible time- lapse where the past Angel came to her time or maybe some alternate reality where Angel never slept with her and never experienced the release of the demon within.  
  
The only place where Angel could possibly be was his apartment; to the only home he had prior to his evilness.  
  
Scene 3 (Now Angel)  
  
"How... I don't understand," Angel managed to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, we don't understand much do we?"  
  
"But this is impossible!" Angel pleaded.  
  
"Now, now. How long have you lived in this world? We know what is and what isn't possible... Me, I am possible, but you and Buffy not so much."  
  
"Okay then, I'll play your little game. What do you want and what have you done with Buffy?" Angel tried to order through his confusion and his determination.  
  
"My, boy! What makes you think that I had anything to do with Buffy?"  
  
"Well, for starters you're in her house..."  
  
"I love her house! We've had so many wonderful memories here... but don't let me get all nostalgic on you. Right now I am here for you." He informed trying to sound sincere reaching his hand out to Angel's face.  
  
"Don't do this, just get to the point and tell me your evil plan so I can get on with the part where I kick your ass."  
  
"Confident are we lass?" the raise in his eyebrow told Angel to be prepared.  
  
"I have been waiting for this fight for a long time..." Angel smirked as he lunged towards his worst enemy.  
  
Right then, out of the shadows, appears another enemy of Angel's. He brings a bat to Angel's head, Angel never knew what hit him.  
  
"You're going to have to wait a bit longer, I have something I need to take care of," the adversary retorted to Angel's comment.  
  
The man from the shadows then makes his voice known, "You know, the only reason I doing this is because I hate Peaches a bit more than I hate you. You're not far behind him though, so if you pull one stunt..."  
  
But Spike doesn't get to finish his sentence. The enemy placed his hand around Spike's pale neck and screamed, "You do not call the shots, you never did and you never will. You got that poem boy?"  
  
"Whatever mate, but just remember this, Buffy belongs to me! She never loved Angel or you, SHE LOVES ME!"  
  
"Now that you got that off your chest, you should know, that I own that girl and I own you. So keep your mouth shut or you'll end up in a wheel chair, again."  
  
As the foe walked over the unconscious Angel and strutted away, up the basement chair, the death glare in Spike's eyes were apparent as he stared at the adversary. He was the only thing that Spike and Angel had in common, they both hated him, they both hated Angelus.  
  
Thanks for reading. What did you think?? Review please! 


End file.
